


The 4 Times Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe Almost Met and The 1 Time They Do

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Blaine wasn't in the warblers, Inspired, M/M, Rachel appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: We all know the story of how superstar Kurt Hummel and the owner of "Behind The Sheets" met, but do you know the story about how they managed to *almost* meet in high school? The world may be small, but not small enough for these two boys.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	The 4 Times Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe Almost Met and The 1 Time They Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a (Small-Town) Boy - The Notting Hill AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207617) by [daftydraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw), [JWMelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth). 

> Finally jumping on the bandwagon of this trend that has not been trending for like 3-4 years. But this is HIGHLY HIGHLY inspired by DaftyDraws and Jwmelmoth's story "Just A (Small-Town) Boy - The Notting Hill AU". You should definitely read that first before reading this (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207617). 
> 
> *OCs created are not mine and I did try to make it as close as to the fanon DaftyDraw and Jwmelmoth created but I might mess up a few things here and there. Do point it out to me so I can fix it accordingly!!

**1\. At the Dalton Staircase**

Kurt stared up at the huge boarding school, tugging his leather jacket tighter around him. Intimidating wasn’t a strong enough word to describe how the building looked and felt to him. Boys were chattering amongst themselves in small groups as they walked past him, barely looking his way. It almost felt as though he was invisible. Such a foreign feeling after being seen almost throughout his life. But he can’t decide if being invisible is something he could get used to, or even _want_ to get used to.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt released his grip on his jacket, pulling it down in efforts to straightened it before readjusting his shoulder bag and placing his sunglasses.

_It’s showtime._

* * *

“Dude! You couldn’t have picked the worst time to skip a Warbler performance!” Jeff immediately exclaimed the moment his dorm room door opened and stepped in his roommate.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he cautiously placed his textbooks on his study desk and his satchel on the floor next to it. An excited Jeff has always been something to be wary off because it tends to start in one way where it’s all innocent and fluffy and filled with unicorns before it ends off with just terror and horror.

“Hold on,” Sebastian slowly said, shrugging off his Dalton blazer before taking a seat on the chair and spinning it around to face Jeff who was bouncing excitedly on his bed, “firstly, I had detention and missing today’s performance was an unfortunate consequence and secondly start from the beginning again. You guys caught a spy?”

* * *

“Erm, excuse me, hi,” Kurt called out to a brunette who happened to walk past, “can I ask you a question? I’m new here.”

The boy turned around and studied the boy who called out to him, “Hey, my name’s Nick.”

Kurt stared at the outstretched hand offered to him for a moment before deciding to take it and gave it a quick shake, “Kurt.”

“So what’s exactly going on?” Kurt asked as he was nudged to the side by a number of boys rushing past him, heading to what it seemed a common destination. Kurt’s eyes flickered back and forth the crowd, trying to determined if there’s something common in the crowd that would be a telltale sign of where they’re rushing to.

_Who was he trying to kid? _Dalton boys are nothing but the same, it’s impossible to tell anyone apart.

“Oh, this crowd?” Nick nonchalantly gestured towards the back, turning his head to watch the crowd slowly disappearing to the end of the hallway, “the Warblers are putting up a performance.”

“A performance that…” Nick took a quick peek at his wristwatch, sucking his breath in when he saw the time, “that I will be late too if I don’t make me way right now. Just follow me and you’ll understand what’s all the commotion is about.”

* * *

“So Nick actually brought back a spy with him!” Jeff concluded the story, clapping his hands together to end the story, “we call him our endearing spy because… oh, Seb!”

Jeff sighed as he fell back into his bed, “he’s just the most precious thing. He makes you wanna just wrap him up and cuddle him!"

That's the cute and innocent part of Jeff.

"and cuddle him so tight till he dies!” Jeff gritted his teeth as he squeezed the pillow in his embrace a little too tight.

Yup, there’s the terror Sebastian is waiting for.

“Okay before we get to the important part being spied on," Sebastian cautiously said, giving a pointed look at the crushed pillow. “Put your violent tendencies aside."

"So what you’re actually saying is that our Warblers just actually had our first spy.”

“Endearing spy!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes before biting his lower lip, “a spy huh.”

“I wonder who’s stupid enough to spy on us and get caught in the end.”

* * *

**2\. Cheer Competition**

“Hey sweetie, do you think you could spot your sister?” Sebastian’s mother nudged Sebastian gently who was too preoccupied on his phone, “maybe you could give her a text or something to let her know we’re here.”

Doing as he was told, Sebastian looked up from his phone, shielding his eyes from the bright rays as he scanned the football field for a familiar face that looks eerily similar to his. But all the movements from the bleachers, people strolling past him made it difficult for him to find his sister. Taking out his phone, Sebastian took a snapshot of his view before sending a quick text to Alice.

“I’m seated here, whatever that is. Look at the picture and figure it out yourself.”

It was the state’s annual cheer competition and Alice’s school managed to somehow secure a place in the top 10s. He already spotted Alice’s school cheer outfit strolling in at the side of the field but he just can’t seem to spot Alice anywhere. Normally Sebastian isn’t the kind of brother who would go out his way to visit his sister’s competition of any sorts but the venue was convenient enough and as much as he hates to admit it, ever since he started boarding school, he never really realize how much he would miss Alice until her lack of presence and commentary wasn’t something he heard every day.

“If everyone could please take their seats,” the speaker announced, “Ohio’s Annual Cheering Competition is set to start in 10 minutes. I repeat the competition would begin in 10 minutes.”

Feeling a slight vibration in his back pocket, Sebastian scanned through his latest message received.

“I’m not on the field yet idiot. Just got into the locker rooms. Competition hasn’t even started yet. Is Alex with you yet?”

Attached to the message was a selfie of Alice in a high ponytail, tied with a ribbon in her school colours, pulling a face at Sebastian’s obvious idiocy. Replying with a quick snap of his finger, “not yet. He should be here soon anyway. Don’t think he’ll miss your performance since your school is placed somewhere in the middle.”

He also sent one more text to Alex, asking about his whereabouts before getting comfortable in his seat and passing time through scrolling his Instagram.

Eventually the music playing in the background stopped and everything went silent.

“Good afternoon, families and friends and welcome to the annual state cheer competition!”

The people at the bleachers let out a loud cheer, clapping and stomping their feet as the first team, decked in red and white, made their way on to the centre of the field. It was way too chaotic for a cheer competition and Sebastian fucking loves it.

“To start of our competition, let us welcome our last year’s champions, who has been holding that title for 3 years now, McKinley High!”

Just as the lights went back on, all’s attention on McKinley High, Sebastian’s phone rang. Sensing it was Alex, since he has yet to make an appearance, Sebastian had to pull himself away from the performance to find someplace quieter to pick up the call.

“It’s Alex,” Sebastian raised his voice, leaning closer to his mother as the music blasted back on and McKinley High moved into formation, “I’m going to pick this up. He might need help finding us.”

Quickly heading out of the stadium and deeming it quiet enough, Sebastian accepted the call, placing it to his ears as his eyes scanned his surroundings for a familiar face.

“Hey Seb,” Alex cheerfully greeted when his call finally got picked up, “I just found a parking space and I wanted to ask if you could pick me up so that I won’t get lost in the crowd.”

Sebastian snorted when his prediction about Alex turned out right, “sure thing dude, just meet me at the entrance.”

Close to 15 minutes later, Sebastian finally spotted Alex walking towards him, from a distance and carrying a handful of snacks. When Sebastian raised his eyebrow, looking pointedly at the bag of chips that was currently opened and being munched on, Alex simply shrugged, “there was a vending machine on the way here. I thought I might get hungry watching people cheering.”

Knowing it was a waste of breath to say anything, Sebastian simply threw his arm over Alex’s shoulder and walked in together. When the two of them finally reunited with the Smythe’s, McKinley High was just walking off the field and a different school took their place at the centre.

“Sweetheart! You just missed the best performance ever!” Sebastian’s mother exclaimed when the latter took their seats, “don’t tell your sister this but, no school after that can compete with what was just performed!”

Sebastian scrunched his face in confusion, “_maman_, it was just the first performance. Don’t you think it’s a little too soon to be saying that?”

Sebastian’s mother shook her head, giving Sebastian a look, “you wouldn’t understand sweetheart. There was this boy, absolutely captivating that basically stole the championship title for his team. He sang Celine Dion in French for heaven’s sake!”

“I bet if you had seen him or _heard_ him, you would have immediately loved him. He seems like something you look for in a boy,” Sebastian’s mother said, nudging her son a little and giving him a wink.

Folding his arms, Sebastian rolled his eyes, “no offence _maman_, but what do you know about my type anyway?”

However, unable to resist, Sebastian searched for the boy who seemed to have stolen his mother’s heart in one performance. But all Sebastian was able to catch was the back of a male brunette (who seemed to be the only male in the team), eyes immediately focused on a certain area.

_Maybe his mum was right, with an ass like that, that boy could very well be his type._

* * *

**3\. Lima Bean **

“Rach,” Kurt warned his friend as he paid for their drink before stepping aside for the customers behind to give their order, “I can’t stay for long. My dad says I need to be home as soon as I can for something important and -“

“But Kurt!” Rachel whined, grabbing hold of Kurt’s arm, “this is way more important than whatever you dad has planned! Our glee club depends on this!”

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the desperate tone, no stranger to Rachel’s exaggeration but what could possibly so important to trigger crazy level 2 in Rachel.

“The Warblers Kurt!” Rachel exclaimed when Kurt continued to remain unconvinced.

“A grande nonfat mocha and a iced shaken lemon tea for Kurt Hummel!” The barista called out and Kurt grabbed their drinks, mouthing a quick thanks as Rachel continued to chatter about their supposed rival team.

“You know, after your botched attempt at spying on our competition, I would think you’d jump at the opportunity to do anything to make up for it,” Rachel threw a look in Kurt’s direction as she accepted her drink from Kurt, “so here’s the opportunity, now jump on it. The Warblers are supposedly due in a few minutes for their usual study outs.”

Kurt shook his head, he was wrong. Rachel is currently at level 3 crazy. “If there’s any jumping on something I need to do, it would be that killer essay that’s due tomorrow, and not trying to get secret info on the Warblers.”

He placed his satchel at the side of his seat before sitting down. He knows he should have taken slight offense at the hit Rachel just threw at him about spying on the Warblers but he has grown to learn that some fights are just not worth having.

“Rachel, you know I love you and I would happily be your partner in crime for any of your diabolical plans. But the Warblers are really decent people,” Kurt tries to gently soothe his friend, knowing that if Rachel isn’t going to let this one go, Kurt is going to suffer her wrath for not participating.

“But Kurt-“ Rachel started to say but was quickly interrupted by Kurt’s cellphone ringing.

_Talked about save by the bell. Or in this case, an iPhone ringtone. _

Kurt screened the call, “my dad,” he said before hastily answering the call. The moment he turned away from Rachel, back facing her so that he could properly pay attention to the conversation, a group of Warblers staggered into the Lima Bean, just as Rachel claimed that they would.

“So who’s paying for the drinks today?” Nick asked, facing the Warblers as he walks in backward into the establishment.

“Say I for Sebastian since he missed the last performance for being in detention,” Jeff quickly called out, raising his hand, “I!”

“I!” “I!” “I!” A chorus of voices filled Lima Bean as the Warblers picked their wallet for the week.

Sebastian snorted in amusement before raising his hands in attempts to calm the crowd down, “alright, alright.”

He paused dramatically before breaking into a smile, “I.”

Over at the other side, Kurt couldn’t help but glance in the direction of where sudden noise were coming from. He clicked his tongue in irritation when he caught sight of the Warblers cheering as the team captain encouraged it. The missing team captain that Nick talked about during Kurt’s failed stint at spying. Talk about being a public nuisance.

Kurt focused his attention back to his dad, humming in response to whatever Burt was saying.

“Alright alright dad. I’ll head home right now. Yes, I’ll drive safe. I love you too.” Ending the call, Kurt gave an apologetic smile to Rachel as he picked up his shoulder bag and drink.

“I’m sorry Rach but I really have to go. But good luck on your spying stint,” Kurt offered, lifting his drink as a form of goodbye before discretely making his way past the Warblers, unnoticed.

* * *

**4\. In the hospital**

Sebastian fiddled with his fingers as he chewed his lower lips nervously, waiting for his courage to come the fuck back and convince him to step into the hospital room that he has been standing outside of for the past 15 minutes. He has never felt this way before about anything. His stomach doing twists and turns as he imagines the boy lying on the hospital bed after barely escaping death. Death that he welcomed like an old friend, with an old-fashion belt as a makeshift noose.

Fiddling with his fingers soon slowly morphed into Sebastian desperately scratching skin when he recalls stories he heard about the boy. A closeted high schooler who was forcefully thrown out of the closet, laughed at and ridiculed and Sebastian played a part in it.

A sob caught at the back of the his throat, memories replaying to the night Sebastian met Karofsky. How unnecessarily rude to the latter who had no ill-intention. Sure, his words didn’t have the intention to be a little push into the direction of suicide either, but Sebastian really really needed to assess the situation and learn to think before opening his goddamn mouth. Unable to take the guilt any longer, Sebastian shakily reached out for the doorknob, turning it as he opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to startle anyone in the room by suddenly bursting in, a stranger nevertheless. He wasn’t even sure if Karofsky remembers that night.

Not expecting anyone, Sebastian seemed to picked a wrong time to visit, seeing how Karofsky is currently in mid-conversation with a visitor, who’s back was facing him. All he could distinguish was a coiffed brunette hair, pale unblemished skin.

“I made your life a living hell for months,” Karofsky’s voice hardened, “but when the same thing happened to me, I couldn’t even take it for a week.”

Sebastian watched as the scene in front of him starts to unfold, his mind trying to decipher what could the relationship between those boys be and if it was appropriate to interrupt. But when the pieces were finally put together, he understood. Karofsky, the typical closeted bully. His acquaintance, the bullied who was out and proud.

“…my mum telling me I have a disease,” Karofsky’s voiced cracked a little, eyes red as he struggled to hold back the tears, “maybe I could be cured. I don’t know what to do.”

Karofsky took a shaky breath, shrugging helplessly, “I can’t go back to that school.”

“Then go to another school,” a soft light voice replied gently, Sebastian blinked when he heard the voice of Karosky’s visitor. It somehow sounded familiar to him but he was certain he would never forget a voice like that.

“I’m not going to lie to you. It’s not going to be easy.”

“And… and there’ll be some days where life just _sucks_.” The boy admitted, having experience first-hand of those sucky days. _Too many first-hand experiences of those sucky days._

Sebastian smiled mirthlessly at the words the boy was saying. He knows he was lucky. Lucky to be attending Dalton, the school with their “no-bullying” policy. Lucky to have enough wealth that that was all others could see before “gay”. Lucky to be straight passing, to like what other straight boys typically do. Lucky that his family was accepting of him. He was just… lucky. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know he was lucky, in fact, he relished being able to do things he likes without having the word “faggot” or “homo” thrown at him like a second name. Maybe in one moment in his life, he simply forgotten about the unlucky ones.

And something is telling Sebastian that the boy talking to Karofsky, isn’t as lucky. Sebastian leaned his head against the door as he continued to listen in to the conversation.

“But you’re gonna get through this. Because I’m going to help you. And so is everyone else who loves you and accepts you for who you are.”

He couldn’t help but stare at the stranger in surprise. The amount of compassion he was showing. Sebastian didn’t have to know him to know that life was literal hell with Karofsky hounding him, noting that Karofsky was almost three times the size of him.

“And if they can’t accept that, then… screw ‘em.”

But somehow, despite everything, there the stranger was, in front of his bully, promising he will be there every step of the way.

Something in him wants him to march into the hospital room, determined to make his presence known and personally meet this boy, to demand the stranger to somehow make the guilt he was feeling somehow go away. If he can reassure Karofsky, his ex-bully that he was forgiven, could he do the same for Sebastian and somehow convince him that he played no part in Karofsky’s decision in ending his life?

However, even Sebastian know that he had no right to intrude and somehow make this about himself. Not now. So instead, he gently closed the door, leaving Karofsky and his guest alone. He’s sure he could live with this guilt for another day. And if fate really does exist, then maybe one day, he’ll get to meet this stranger in person.

_________

_The 1 time Sebastian and Kurt actually met_

**1\. Between The Sheets**

Sebastian looked up from his paperwork at the sound of footsteps. “That was fast, it usually takes longer to get a frap- You’re not Steph.”

Kurt cocked his head. “I am not,” he said dryly.

Sebastian quickly glanced over the young man standing at the door. He felt his breath hitch as he took in the appearance of his new visitor. Fuck was he gorgeous, brunette hair with highlights, those piercing blue eyes, pale and unblemished skin, and that voice.

_That voice._

And somewhere at the back of Sebastian’s head, a voice whispered, “there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever. We finally meet.”


End file.
